


Frozen Fradiani

by jazzontherocks



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Curses, Danger, Dark Fantasy, Escape, Forgiveness, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Mystery, Rescue, Sirens, Summer Vacation, Superpowers, Trapped, Trouble, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzontherocks/pseuds/jazzontherocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Rayvon are spending the rest of their summer together at a classic villa after the "Idol" tour ends when a curse ruins Nick’s beautiful life. He starts isolating himself from the crowd and shutting Rayvon out, and Rayvon is determined to figure out what happened to his best friend and big brother. Can their epic bromance survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic in honor of my two beloved Season 14 guys Nick Fradiani and Rayvon Owen and their awesome friendship. RICK have the best bromance of the year in my book, as proven by all the "I love you" tweets they often send each other and tour videos/pics they keep posting on social media. Nick running over to comfort Rayvon every time Rayvon got saved on the show also provided inspiration.  
> If you're a fan of them both or Season 14 in general, I dedicate this writing to you. Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Extra Note: I model the plot after _Frozen_ with Nick as the Elsa to Rayvon's Anna.
> 
> Contact me on Twitter:  
> @JulesAlveria  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=s5wdfn)  
>   
> 

“Hey Rayvon. Can you keep a secret, man?”

Rayvon glances at Nick, who just sneaked into the balcony of his suite at Villa Benedict where they both stay after a long month of touring with _American Idol_. Their friends Clark, Tyanna and JAX have flown home after their very last stop but both decided to keep their promise to spend the rest of their summer together to celebrate their year-long friendship before they go their separate ways... at least until their next reunion. Nick has to fly back to Nashville to finish the debut album he’s recording under the Big Machine label, while Rayvon is waiting to hear from Hollywood Records in LA about whether or not he will get signed.

“Sure, Nick. You know you can tell me anything, right?” Rayvon flashes Nick his megawatt smile, his chocolate Burberry hat adding flair to his appearance.  


Nick and Rayvon have an epic kind of bromance. Being the oldest of this year’s male finalists, they just clicked right away and have been each other’s rock as the competition heated up. They were there for each other through their highest and darkest moments. Nick comforted Rayvon in the isolated hallway of their hotel when he quietly teared up after spending every week in the Bottom 2, while Rayvon kept congratulating Nick in Nick’s dressing room hours after Nick was announced the winner of the show. And of course, there was the nationwide tour that made their brotherly bond even more special.

“Of course. But this one is different than everything else you’ve heard from me. It almost sounds… absurd.” Nick has always been an open book, but this time there’s a hesitant look on his face that emphasizes a heavy burden, like he’s been keeping this forever. He’s not his usual blissful self. Both hands are slipped inside the pockets of his crimson jeans.

“Okay, ‘Grandpa’. What you need is a little summer wine to make you relax,” Rayvon teases him and heads to the balcony table to pour Nick a glass of Welch. 

“No! Ray, this is serious! I’m a… I’m a…” Nick’s expression changes into frustration, his brown eyes screaming in agony. 

“Just say it, Nick!”

“A monster!” 

BAMMM!!! Thunder rolls across the sky, indicating the arrival of heavy rain. 

“You know what? Forget it! This conversation never happened.” Nick dashes out of the suite. 

Rayvon runs straight after him upon realizing the seriousness of the situation. 

“Nick, wait!!!” 

By the time he gets outside, Nick is nowhere in sight. A fast runner he is. Rayvon faces the empty hallway, his expression consumed with worry for his bestie. 

“Oh Nick,” he sighs.


	2. Where's Nick?

Breakfast is served. Rayvon sits alone as he digs into his _pain au chocolat_ and omelets at a table near the grand piano inside Saint Monet Restaurant  & Cafe at the villa's ground floor. Three mornings have passed without Nick spending his time with him like he normally did. He's literally MIA. Even the zillions of text messages Rayvon sent him were never answered. What's happening to his best friend? 

No one else occupies the tables around him - not even a celebrity on vacation, as public figures usually frequent the villa. Lindsay Lohan threw a private party the other night with her posse. But Rayvon never bothered meeting her – he wasn’t even invited. Honestly, Nick was the only one he ever thought about. As minutes pass by he realizes the only way to find out what went wrong with Nick is to get him to open up about why he said the things he said the other night. 

Rayvon steps out of Saint Monet and climbs the spiraled stairs all the way to the top floor where Nick's suite is. Why didn't he figure this out sooner instead of sitting around waiting for answers!? Nick hasn't stepped foot anywhere in this villa ever since they had that talk. Surely he must've locked himself up inside his room. After quietly knocking on Nick's door, he stands there waiting for his bestie to let him in. But even after several knocks later, there's still not a single response. He starts to get desperate.

“Nick, where the hell are you, man!?” 

No sound follows up from inside.

“Please, Nick. Talk to me. I’m so worried about you,” he says in a semi-whisper.

Surrounded by the empty silence, he walks back towards the stairs feeling crushed. A shadowy figure spies on him from an exit door near the lifts.


	3. Beautiful Life Gone Wrong

The sky is falling. At least that’s how Nick feels at the moment. It all started that evening when he spotted something sinister lurking out of the Renaissance garden that faces his balcony. Something dark has completely changed him and there’s no turning back. It no longer felt like a “beautiful life” for him like the title of his new single. He was sipping his regular black coffee while flipping through the pages of the villa’s newspaper as a dash of ice bolt was fired his way out of the garden, slamming his body hard and sending him flying backwards to the floor. His vision went blurry for a couple seconds. Then he started seeing tiny ice bolts emerge on the palm of his right hand. A rush of panic sent him running to the bathroom sink, where he quickly rinsed it with warm water. 

Could he have been imagining things? But no – he saw those ice bolts with his very own eyes! They were real like magic. Except it was more of a curse. The ice bolts disappeared after being soaked in the water. But that did not stop them from appearing at random moments. And during the time they were shut off, he felt his body carrying too much icy electrons they could cause a headache at night. He ran back to the balcony to figure out who did this to him when it happened, but there was no one there. Just heavy drops of rain. 

How could he stop all this? And how is he going to explain everything to Rayvon? The guy just knocked on his door several minutes ago and all he can do is lean against it not knowing if he should let him in or ignore him. All this stress made him pick the latter option. Yes, he knows they’ve become close friends since their Hollywood auditions for Idol they could almost see themselves as blood brothers. Everything is always easy with them. But now he can’t help what he has become. Someone abnormal. A freak! What if his bestie thinks he’s plain crazy he belongs in a mental institution? News would spread like lightning and before he knows it, the headline ‘New American Idol Nick Fradiani Is a Real-Life Monster’ will be printed all over the media. What will his family, band members and friends back home say? His career and personal life are going to be over in a snap. 

Sitting down on the floor near the door while holding on to his chain necklace around his fingers, fresh tears start falling down Nick's cheeks. He quietly sobs in his lonely suite, burying his face in his hands. He then looks up desperately at the ceiling that shows an image of Hades’s wife Persephone in the middle.


	4. Late-Night Advice

Text message alert…

JAX 2.20AM  
Beep beep!

RAYVON 2.21AM  
For the millionth time, Jax, go to bed!

JAX 2.22AM  
Why would I when I’m partying with a bunch of Oreo cookies? ;) How are things at the villa?

JAX 2.25AM  
Earth to Rayvon!!!

RAYVON 2.27AM  
Things didn’t go so well. Something’s up with Nick.

JAX 2.27AM  
Spill.

RAYVON 2.29AM  
IDK anything. He’s shutting me out. Been avoiding me in the last 4 days.

JAX 2.30AM  
Oh my. I feel for your bromance. Maybe he’s busy with urgent matters from Big Machine.

RAYVON 2.31AM  
Trust me, it’s got nothing to do with music. He acted really weird the other night. Anyway never mind. I’ll deal with him on my own.

JAX 2.34AM  
He’ll come back to you, I know.

RAYVON 2.34AM  
I feel so abandoned :/

JAX 2.36AM  
Awww. I’m sure he’ll come around. Hang in there, big bro.

RAYVON 2.36AM  
Thanks. Nighty night sis.

JAX 3.10AM  
Shalalalalalala…

RAYVON 3.11AM   
Why are you still awake!? GO TO BED!!!

JAX 3.11AM  
Bahaha!!! Never ;)


	5. Freeze Frame

Nick steps into the lobby, flashing his trademark smile at several guests and visitors who are lounging nearby despite his exhausted eyes. Most of them ignore him, as they’re mainly celebrities or at least related to one. Heading straight for the concierge desk, Nick approaches the only staff available – a curly-haired man in his early 40’s. 

“Excuse me. Hi! I was wondering if you know of any strange incident in the past that’s related to the suite I’m staying at?”

The desk clerk immediately shoots him a puzzled look. 

"There has never been any report of a theft since our villa opened. Is there any issue with your room that we can attend to, Sir? Any stolen belongings?"

"Ummm... Not really. I'm just curious, that's all. Thanks." Nick decides not to elaborate. It's pointless to explain something so bizarre that's far from normal.

"You're certainly welcome Sir". For a second, the clerk gives him an odd stare then goes back to doing his work. 

Nick starts to walk away from the lobby when a female voice calls for him.

"Are you THE Nick Fradiani?"

Nick stops to find a college-aged girl approaching him. 

"In the flesh. Hi there!" He gives the Veronica Mars look-alike the friendliest smile ever. 

"Wow, I'm a huge fan! I hope it's okay if I take a selfie with you."

"Sure thing. I love taking selfies with my Nickels, including you. Thanks for your support by the way. What's your name?" 

"Camille."

"Camille... That’s a unique name you got. Definitely one I’ll remember."

"Haha. Thanks. So how about we take our picture over there?" Camille points to a far corner of the lobby where a Monet is hung on the wall.

"Great idea!"

Both of them head to the front of the painting and stand close to each other. Camille has her mobile camera ready. She holds it far so the camera faces them. 

"Are we good?" Nick tries to ensure they're in frame for the shoot.

"Yup. Okay. One, two, three!" 

Once the camera flashes its lights, Nick feels a block of ice rising on his palm.

"Thanks so much Nick". Camille glances at Nick right when the ice bubbles up on Nick's hand as though driven by an unknown power. She gasps in horror.

"Camille, your eyes are playing tricks on you, okay?" Nick desperately attempts to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." 

"Wait, please! I can explain." 

But Camille has run away from him like she has just seen a ghost. The ice disappears from view within seconds. Sadness quickly envelops him.


	6. Like A Silent Film

Cinema Astoria is a petite movie theater situated at the back of Villa Benedict. Its history dates back to mid-19th century where it was used as a private opera venue for limited audiences... mostly the rich and privileged. Today, the general public makes up the majority of guests. Astoria's specialty is Old Hollywood films. A wide variety of movies made in the 1920's to early 1960's are chosen for special screenings from time to time. This week, it's Double Indemnity as a tribute to the noir genre in its classic form, and Nick doesn't plan on missing it. 

With a jet-black Giorgio Armani coat wrapped around his body, Nick crosses the isolated street that faces Astoria and its Gothic architecture with mini gargoyles and flying buttresses filling the top. The building is sandwiched between closed factories, and no one is present in his surroundings. It honestly looks like a ghost town area. Fully deserted. But once Nick passes through the cinema entrance and opens the only door to the studio, the place that's only capable of holding 120 seats is packed all the way to the front row. Given the 'no ticket' policy, seating is on a first come first serve basis. Early birds get the best view. The intro has started, forcing him to scan the place for an empty seat in the dark. He finally spots one in the middle row and makes his way down quick. As soon as he makes himself comfortable in his seat, a familiar voice startles him. 

"Nick?"

He looks to the left only to find out he's sitting right beside the one person he's avoiding. It's Rayvon. Why oh why does he have to be here too?

"Umm... Hi Rayvon" Nick manages to greet him. 

"Hi" Rayvon softly replies. 

An awkward, uneasy feeling lingers between them, both not knowing what to say next. How did we go from best buds to not talking at all? Rayvon keeps trying to figure out what the problem is. Maybe it's best if they just lose themselves in the movie. The shadow of the killer on the big screen grows massive with an eerie soundtrack playing in the background.

"Kinda feels like a horror scene, huh?" Rayvon whispers in Nick's ear, trying to start a casual conversation quietly to avoid distracting other viewers.

"Right on. What was that horror film we saw with Clark the other week on the tour bus?" Surprise, surprise! Nick actually whispers back.

" _Annabelle_."

"Funny how he forced it on us but then hid under his blanket the entire night he literally had red eyes the morning after."

"Haha. Word". 

Both of them giggle for a bit before turning back to the film. Just as things start to improve, that awkward feeling returns. Rayvon could sense Nick's body movement shows signs of discomfort. The growing estrangement between them is a torture like a silent film where conversations are muted. Nick rises up from his seat right after Barbara Stanwyck made her first onscreen appearance.

"I can't do this."

"But Nick-"

"No. You stay". With that, Nick motions for the exit door, apologizing to the audiences whose views he blocked in his row. Rayvon is left sitting with a confused expression. He doesn't know if he should feel sad or upset now. As if on impulse, he finds himself running for the same exit, leaving the film to continue without him. 

"Nick! You can't treat me like I don’t matter to you anymore!!!" All feelings are out in the open as Rayvon's frustration takes over. He calls after Nick as he dashes through the empty lobby. But Nick has disappeared once again. He probably ran off to his suite.

Before he takes further action, he hears a distressed female sound from outside. 

"Give it back!" 

He hurries over to the mini garden on the right side of the cinema building where the voice originates. A brunette lady around his age in a long-sleeved cocktail dress is fighting a shady-looking man who grabbed a hold of her tote. She doesn't seem to have the strength the gangly man has. Rayvon immediately runs off to the man and punches him straight in the face. At first the man roughly pushes him away but the second he's about to flee, Rayvon kicks him hard to the ground from behind with as much strength as he could muster. With blood on his chin, the man scurries away in defeat, leaving the tote behind. 

"I may be cute, but I know how to fight!" Rayvon yells at the thief with a victorious look before picking up the tote and returning it to the lady.

"Are you okay, miss?" His voice softens.

"Hi. I'm good. Thanks for helping out. It's my favorite bag ever. You really fought well", she compliments him with her slightly raspy honey-like tone.

"Thanks, but I'm a lover not a fighter" he gives her a friendly wink. "You're here all by yourself?"

"Yes. I do freelance work for _Lonely Planet _and my next piece is a feature on Villa Benedict."__

__"That's super cool. You're a travel writer!"_ _

__"Indeed. Well, I'm about to catch the movie now. Are you going in as well?"_ _

__Rayvon shakes his head. "I was actually on my way out. It kinda bored me. Haha. Enjoy."_ _

__"Thanks again for coming through for me. Umm... Do you stay at the villa?"_ _

__"I do."_ _

__"Heard there's going to be a banquet tonight at the main hall with live performances from the Grand Vienna Orchestra. Free for all guests. Maybe we can meet up."_ _

__"Wow. I'd love to! Honestly, I'm kind of friendless at the moment."_ _

__"Excellent! See you at 7!"_ _

__"Okay. By the way, my name is Rayvon. And you are?"_ _

__"Celine"._ _

__The two finally shake hands._ _

__"Celine... What a classy name. I look forward to seeing you tonight."_ _

__"Me too. Bye."_ _

__Both exchange sincere smiles before Celine proceeds to the Astoria entrance. A magical aura radiates from her that instantly draws Rayvon in. Sure they've only just met, but there's something about her that brings him so much joy. Forget all the pain of the past. Could this be the beginning of a new romance for him? After all, love is an open door._ _


	7. Recurring Nightmare

Nick keeps tossing and turning in bed. Constantly being pulled between the dream world and reality messes up his sleep, especially since his headache comes and goes as it pleases. Light purple smoke emerges out of the corners of the suite and surrounds his king-size bed. An invisible force drags him out of his sleep, urging him to wake up in a sitting position. An unidentifiable female figure emerges within a distance, gazing at him with her piercing eyes and tangled brunette hair. Her ice-cold stare and authoritative manner sends shivers down his spine.

"You're mine, and death will be upon you," her haunting voice echoes through the walls as the purple smoke gets thicker and darker.

**************

Nick snaps himself out of the dream world and quickly rises from his bed to face a normal room. His suite. Everything is exactly what it looked like before he laid down for a nap. The TV is airing Revenge reruns on ABC Network. He rubs his temple and struggles to recollect the nightmare he just had. It turns out he's had that repetitive dream several times, even before he got cursed. Despite his attempt to piece it all together, things never really quite add up. Why is his life becoming more and more like a dark fantasy novel each day?

***************

The door opens, and Nick steps out to cross the hallway for the vending machine. He craves a can of Pepsi. Just as he's about to slide a coin in, he notices a middle-aged cleaning service woman staring at him in disbelief. A look of pity is registered on her face.

"Hi. Is something wrong?" Nick gets self-conscious about his appearance. Could it be that he's wearing a hideous outfit? But the woman doesn't answer. She remains standing with her eyes focused on him as though she’s in a trance.

"What's going on?"

"Is that your suite?" she points to Room 509 – exactly his number.

"Yes," Nick answers her with a curious expression.

"Oh, you poor thing..." she says in a dramatic way. "It's 1947 all over again."

"My apologies for saying this, maam, but you are starting to creep me out. Enough with the cryptic code, alright? What the hell is happening here?" 

The woman wears a hesitant look at first, but she finally decides to speak up.

"The guest center. Tonight at 9PM. No one in the villa can know about this." There's finality in her tone that signals the end of their conversation for now. She turns back to the suite she's about to tidy up and walks in, leaving Nick alone. 

"About what?" he asks, but more to himself this time.


	8. In Love By Now

It's a sophisticated evening at the main hall of Villa Benedict. Guests arrive in black and gold costumes, ready to indulge themselves in fancy dinners and fine wine at the only place in town with lavish Art Deco interiors. Exquisite beverages are being served at the bar. Before long, silver plates containing juicy salmon steaks are brought to every table at the center of the hall for the feast to begin. 

The Grand Vienna Orchestra adds a touch of class to the night as they play a mix of bright classical pieces from the early centuries and Broadway numbers like 'Some Enchanted Evening' and 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina'. A host guides the audiences through each song as they dine. Once in a while, some prominent artists would take center stage to provide vocals to certain numbers like Broadway star Megan Hilty with an elegant Marilyn Monroe cover. Once the first half of the show is done, the host makes a special announcement onstage.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, may I present our youngest guest of the night who will be performing the lovely tune 'In Love By Now'... the dashing Mr Rayvon Owen from _American Idol_!" 

This shocks Rayvon, who is lounging alone on the bar stool all dressed up in a suit and tie. He drops his glass of sparkling water on the bar table and hurries to the front amidst the enthusiastic applauses from the audiences.

"I'm sorry, but I never signed up for this," he politely corrects the host after pulling him to the side of the stage.

"Well, you're on the list. A lady put your name in," the host shrugs. 

Rayvon's warm brown eyes are magically transfixed on Celine, who's firmly standing by the entrance with her glowy long-sleeved red velvet dress that sets her apart from the rest of the crowd. She glances his way and playfully winks at him. All seems perfectly clear now. He gives her the most appreciative smile ever, then joins the orchestra. One verse at a time, he delivers the song with so much poise and elegance with his buttery voice. Celine looks impressed, as are the audiences that follow up with huge applauses and standing ovations. Rayvon thanks them all gracefully and exits the stage. He motions towards Celine. She’s all dolled up for the occasion.

"That was sensational, Mr. Owen! I adore your hat, by the way!"

"Oh my gosh! Thanks so much! How did you figure out who I am?"

"Don't you underestimate me. I keep up with TV contests on Youtube, you know. To be honest, I kinda knew it was you when we met but I wanted to keep it a surprise. You are swell!" she says with a flirty tone.

"Well, thanks. And so are you, Miss Celine..."

"Swanson."

Rayvon beams at the sound of her full name. "Celine Swanson. How queenly. You have to take me on a trip some time. To Iceland, perhaps?" 

"That can be worked out. It's getting a little crowded here. How about we go somewhere private? Like the back garden?" Celine suggests with her increasingly sensual voice. Her hazel eyes packs a lot of command. Temptation is calling. 

"Sure." Rayvon follows her out without question. He could already tell he's truly charmed by her like she's the goddess of his dreams. 

************** 

In less than 24 hours, they've become super close as though they've known each other forever. Taking in the view of the Renaissance garden's mini waterfall with a statue of Cupid and his famous arrow from a Grecian stone bench, Rayvon and Celine cozy up to each other as they engage in casual conversations from their personal interests, pets to future aspirations. The world is limitless. But as the night goes on, Rayvon gets melancholic as haunted memories from the past spring to mind. He grows silent all of a sudden.

"Rayvon, what's wrong?" Celine gently nudges him. Her expression turns into worry.

A slight pause follows up before Rayvon finally replies with a sigh.

"Everything. Sometimes I wonder why people leave." All these thoughts about his estranged father who he rarely gets to see, his high school girlfriends who broke his heart in the cruelest possible way and now his best friend Nick leaving him make him feel so all alone. Celine patiently listens as he opens up about his life. The idea of spilling his darkest secrets seems right to him. In fact, there's no greater comfort than having her there by his side. 

"Well, Rayvon," Celine carefully speaks up, gently placing one hand on his. "I don't want to say the wrong thing, but I can assure you I will never leave you. That is a promise."

Both gaze at each other deeply. There's an air of intimacy surrounding them that draws them even closer to each other. Rayvon sees so much truth in her eyes he starts to realize this lady could be the one who brings him endless joy. He convinces himself that if he's not in love by now, he must be utterly crazy. Without hesitation, he softly cups her face in his hands and brushes his lips against hers. They kiss passionately under the moonlight.


	9. Warning Sign

Nick descends the spiraled stairs now wrapped in a glittery gold carpet to the main hall, his Armani jacket making him look polished and well groomed like a classy, in-demand male model. Guests flocking to the full orchestra-playing room, where a special gala seems to take place, surround him. A waiter holding a tray full of wine glasses stops by to offer Nick some, and he grabs one. Standing at a corner by himself, he sips his drink as he goes people watching. His life has taken a turn for the dark a little escape is what he needs. Several guests remain outside the room to mingle with their peers. Camille and a friend are present. Both are about to walk in his direction when she catches sight of him at the same time he does. She immediately backs away in fear, urging her friend to find another spot to have drinks at.

No longer in the mood for all the festivities, Nick places his half-empty wine glass on a nearby table and exits to the back garden, leaving the crowd and the faint sounds of violins behind. There have been nights when he was all about fun parties, but tonight is certainly not it. He just couldn’t stand being somewhere he’s not wanted, even if it’s only by one person. Getting some fresh air would be the best idea now, given he has spent the entire noon indoors. 

As he takes in the view of the Renaissance garden, he hears footsteps coming his way from one of the sycamore trees lining up the garden entrances. The soft murmurs of young lovers whispering poetic lines to each other can be heard. Their silhouetted features finally expose their figures as they walk closer to the lights near the villa. Rayvon and a pretty brunette he doesn't recognize are strolling side by side with their arms linked. He's totally smittened by her, planting smooth kisses on her mouth every now and then. This amuses Nick. Ray is on fire! While he tries not to get in the way of their evening, he can't help but be curious about his friend’s mystery woman. She better treat him right. He clears his throat as they get close and strives to present his best self for the night. The lovey dovey couple are finally aware of his presence. Rayvon looks the happiest in what seemed like forever with his rosy cheeks.

"Hey, Nick!"

"Hello there, Ray," Nick greets his Idol brother back with a polite tone. Be nice, Nick, he keeps telling himself.

"I want you to meet my new girlfriend Celine Swanson. Celine, this is my bestie Nick who came on vacation with me after the summer tour. And of course you know he won _Idol_ ," Rayvon starts introducing them to each other.

"So this is THE famous Nick Fradiani. Nice to finally meet you in person!" Celine extends her hand at Nick in excitement with her demure appearance.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Celine! I'm sure you must be special if you won my little brother's heart this fast," Nick gently shakes it and grins at Rayvon in a congratulatory way. He’s got quite a catch here with her divine, otherworldly looks. 

Right this very second, alarming electric vibration breaks loose deep inside his veins, and the vision of that lady from his nightmares keeps creeping back into his memory. Her blurred feature and black aura seem to match Celine. Their wicked eyes are exactly the same! Behind her innocent persona lies a cruel intention he could feel it in a single touch. He jerks his hand back immediately with a sudden look of panic. Rayvon and Celine witness his sudden change of behavior.

“Are you alright?” Celine asks hesitantly.

“Nick, is everything okay with you?” Rayvon shoots him a look of concern.

Nick breathes heavily as a result of the shock he experienced. Everything is starting to piece up together. While he may have just met Celine for less than a minute, his inner senses tell him she’s trouble. And lethal. His protective instincts kick in for Rayvon. 

“I’m sorry, Celine, but can I borrow Ray for a second? It won’t take long, I promise,” he finally speaks up, trying to keep a neutral face in front of her.

“He’s all yours,” she flashes a smile. 

Rayvon holds Celine’s hands tenderly, saying he’ll be back for her. He then follows Nick to a gazebo several distances away from where she stands.

“What’s going on, Nick?”

Nick lets out a heavy sigh before he proceeds with the convo. 

“I hate to break it to you, Ray, and you may think I’m crazy for telling you this, but there’s something… inhuman about Celine.”

“Wait, what!? Why would you say that about her?” Rayvon is beyond surprised. 

“I see danger in her eyes.” 

“That’s probably the craziest thing you’ve ever said. You’re not a freaking detective, okay?” Rayvon replies with a defensive tone. 

“Where did you meet her, if I may know?” Nick challenges him. 

“At the cinema this afternoon, but there are sparks between us I just know she is the kind of girl I want to marry. In fact, I plan on proposing to her before we leave this villa!” 

“WOW!!! Can you even hear yourself talking?” Nick scoffs. “Rayvon, she cast a spell on you to draw you to her but she’ll be the death of you, and I mean that in a literal sense! She’s a witch! And she’s after you and I!” 

“You’re so mean, Nick! I don’t know what kind of alcohol you’ve been downing, but everything you said about her is SO not true! You’re my big brother. You’re supposed to be on my side and support me in who I’m dating!” Rayvon says hotly.

“And as your big brother, I think you’re picking the wrong girl to date.” 

“Rayvon…” both guys turn around to face the now teary-eyed Celine, who’s standing at the front of the gazebo. They come to the realization that she has been eavesdropping on their heated arguments. Pain is registered all over her face.

“Celine…” Rayvon gasps.

“I have to go. Have a good night,” she runs as fast as her feet could take her from where they are. 

A feeling of desperation hits Rayvon knowing his soon-to-be fiancé is emotionally hurt. Silence ensues between the two guys. Both run out of words to continue their heated argument. 

“I’m just trying to protect you, Ray” is all that could come out of Nick’s mouth after a moment, this time with a soft tone. He has successfully ruined their friendship with the sting of his words. The one thing he never wanted is for him and Rayvon to fight, and he could tell his friend feels the same way. But it’s too late now that all feelings are out in the open. 

“That’s easy for you to say. You were never there for me during the time we spent here. I thought this was going to be all about us but you kept shutting me out when I wanted to get to you,” Rayvon’s edgy voice gets wispy and melancholic, as though he’s ready for their parting words. “Please don’t ruin the rest of my summer.”

He dashes out of the gazebo to catch up with Celine, who has now reached the marbled stairs of the villa’s back entrance, leaving Nick standing alone in the cold air of the night. Nick watches them rekindle their romance from afar as they kiss and make up. He now fears the worst. All of a sudden, he’s reminded of the urgency that calls for his presence later on.


	10. The Purple Note

The clock strikes 9. Nick enters the guest center up on the 4th floor to attend to the mysterious cleaning service madam’s request. Plush sofas, leather-bound classic novels and computer desks are neatly arranged to ensure all guests’ satisfaction with every visit. Everything looks perfect except for the fact that the madam isn’t present. Where is she? 

Nick scans every corner of the room in hopes of finding her glued to a couch with old newspaper clippings. He’s been counting on her to fill him in on the strange occurrences she witnessed in 1947 and probably guide him on his next step. But no, there’s no sign of her. Maybe she got called to work the night shift? 

All Nick could do is wait for her to show up. He pulls out an Ancient Greek history book from a shelf and scans through random pages on a sofa to help him pass time. As a former History major, events of the past and old myths never cease to amaze him. Several chapters he reads with great interest, from Greek art in the 1500’s to the construction of Parthenon. His mind starts to doze off after a while, and soon enough, he fades into the dream world. 

Amidst the darkness that begins to envelop him a distant, a sinister voice echoes the same question: “Are you ready to die?” 

Even without the figure at sight this time, he could tell to whom the voice belongs. 

“Leave me alone, Celine…” Nick sounds off, surprised to find his voice turning weak. His body appears frozen, and every attempt to fight back fails with his muscles not responding.

“Are you ready to die?” repeats the voice, this time even louder.

“You can’t hurt me,” Nick struggles to reply.

A sharp, motherly sound is present, quickly spreading warmth to the alarming situation.

“Wake up, wake up…!”

He fights to rid himself of the nightmare. 

“Wake up!!!!!!!”

Finally, his eyes are open in a snap, and he shoots up on the couch to the sound of mockingbirds outside the window. He strives to catch his breath, his chest heaving from the adrenaline of his dream. 

A ray of sunshine peeks in. _Wow, it’s morning already?_ Nick hears a number of men talking business close to the front door of the guest center. Everything reverts back to normal. As he bends down to pick up the history book that now lies upside down on the ground, he sees a purple A4-sized note taped to the front cover and pulls it off. The note turns out to be a rather long letter with cursive handwriting that comes across as very doctorate. He reads it anyway.

__

  
_Dear Nick, I understand your life is spiraling downwards beyond your control. Apologies for not introducing myself yesterday, but I am Vamil, and I’m a seer who finds my immortality a curse. She cursed me in the summer of ‘47. This vicious siren Bess from the ancient Capri Island. She has lived for a thousand years and preys on people all over the world with instant powers that pop up randomly like yours. These powers are always formed during a rainy evening that leads to a moonless night._

_I can sense your troubled situation from afar in the hallway. The last time she showed her face at Villa Benedict was in ’47 when a guest in your room - a young merchant named Max Meadows - received a mysterious power from the heavy rain and thunder – I have no clue if it was similar to yours. He wasn’t strong enough to control it and fell victim to Bess’s murderous act. So did other unlucky guests in the 1800’s in the exact same room. Their bodies were never found. You’re different though. She tried to kill you in your sleep just last night but you fought against her with your icy energy. I’m glad I got to you in time but she’s going to try to do it again tonight with bigger forces. With your kind of ability, you have what it takes to stop her. But keep in mind she killed Mr. Meadows’s associates and relatives along with him as well as some staff members who got in the way, so make sure you look out for any friend and family member if they’re staying here with you because she’s going after them too. I got lucky that year her spell has gone wrong or I wouldn’t be around to warn you. Sorry I wasn’t able to see you face-to-face ‘cause she detected that I’m here and will set out to ruin me forever if I stay. Please act now if you want to save yourself and your loved ones. Your power is getting stronger, I can tell._

_P.S. Today, she goes by the name of Celine Swanson._  


Before Nick has the slightest bit of chance to react, the paper quickly rips itself into a hundred pieces and disappears out the window like it never existed, bringing with it the only confirmation he needed about Celine’s identity. Of course, realization hits him that there’s one person he truly cares about he needs to protect.

“Rayvon!” he jumps out of the sofa, checks the time on his Rolex watch and begin looking for his best friend.


	11. Desire

Lights go down  
In the moment we’re lost and found  
I just want to be by your side  
If these wings could fly…  
~ “Wings”, Jasmine Van Den Bogaerde  


Sprawling on the sun-kissed grass, Rayvon and Celine spend the entire afternoon dreaming about a future together and locking lips every now and then at an abandoned yet enchanting mini garden they discovered just this morning after breakfast at Saint Monet. Leaning against an apple tree that keeps them in the shades, the two lovebirds enjoy the serene view of a pond with swans gliding across the crystallized water.

“I love you,” Rayvon gazes at Celine adoringly.

“And I love you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me,” she casts him the same romantic look and moves even closer to him than she already has. He lets her rest her head on his chest and wraps her in a warm embrace, his luscious lips touching hers. 

“I could write a thousand songs about you, Celine. You’re my muse.” 

“That’d be lovely. Thank you so much.” 

Both smile at each other, taking in the soothing, dreamlike atmosphere as the swans keep them company. A sudden thought crosses Celine’s mind.

“Maybe we can invite Nick out for coffee. I can sense that he was kinda drunk last night.” 

Ray gets all fired up at the sound of her idea.

“Seriously!? He was as sober as he can be. I don’t want to be around the guy who insulted you like that.”

“Okay. I was just making a suggestion.”

Rayvon’s voice returns to its usual smooth tone. “It’s alright. I’m sorry, I just don’t want my girlfriend to get hurt,” he hugs her even tighter.

“I’m fine, Ray. Thanks for being a wonderful boyfriend.”

Coiling her hands around his neck, she presses her lips against his, and he reciprocates. This time, the kiss goes on longer than the ones preceding it. She gently pins him to the ground and lies on top of his lean yet muscular body. He surrenders to her will and allows her to have her way with him as she sets out to undo the top half of his white button-down shirt that reveals his bare chest and eventually her own tight black tee, her red camisole in sight. Desire takes over as their bodies collide and they make out under the blazing sun. After what seems like half an hour of lip locking, they finally sit back up with extreme pleasure and start putting their shirts back on. Celine fixes her hair and glances at her watch. 

“Wow. I can’t believe it’s been more than three hours. I got some photo editing to work on. I’ll see you at 6 this evening?” 

“How about 5? If you can make it.” 

“Sure. 5 PM. Main hall.”

Both exchange their final loving glances before Celine heads back to the villa for the time being. Ray remains seated on the grass as he watches her exit the garden, his expression fully content. Cupid has been kind to him, and life is good.


	12. Gone Girl

Nick bursts open the door to Rayvon’s suite – turns out it’s unlocked – only to find an empty bedroom. He yells out his bestie’s name even though he knows it’s pointless to even try. Not even the balcony is occupied. Rayvon’s iPhone lies on the bedside table. 

“Damn it, Rayvon, why do you leave your cell phone here? No wonder you didn’t pick up my calls,” he mutters under his breath.

Running down the stairs to the lobby, Nick finds the same curly-haired desk clerk he was seeking information from the other day. Like a man on a mission that he is, he approaches the concierge desk without hesitation.

“Hi! Could you please help check the room number of this old friend of mine? I just found out she stays here but couldn’t reach her on the phone.”

“Name?” the desk clerk asks him with extreme curiosity.

“Celine Swanson.”

“Let me look it up for you.”

Nick waits as the man pulls up the guest database on the computer. After scanning through it, he looks back at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry, there’s no guest under the name of Celine Swanson at this villa, Sir.”

This startles Nick.

“What!? Are you sure?”

“Yes, indeed.”

Oh, shit! This girl is playing a dangerous game!

************** 

“Where are you, Rayvon!!!!!!?”

Nick screams as he dashes through the vast Renaissance garden, past the rosebushes, willow trees and a greenhouse under the increasingly grey sky, another sign of rain falling. It’s the only place that springs to mind, as it makes the perfect setting for couples going on dates. He enters the labyrinth to continue his search.

“Ray, please, this place is tearing us apart and we gotta drive away from here…” Desperation overcomes him. Standing out in the open by himself, he feels like losing his mind. 

Just as he reaches a shaded path adorned with stone statues, his ears detect the sound of footsteps that seem to trail him from behind. The person’s silhouette is visible on the bushes with a knife in hand. Common sense urges him to escape, and he does so by following the original path he walked through.

The footsteps pick up speed to match his running. Feeling he’s being chased, he turns back to shoot ice bolts at the figure and keeps on running, despite missing his target by having the ice bolts hit the bushes. The sleeve of his tight grey tee gets caught in a thorn that slashes into the skin of his right forearm, causing it to bleed. He winces in pain but continues the pace without looking back.


	13. Bess

Fresh tulips decorate the gold-embroidered table on the balcony. Rayvon just returned from an unplanned trip to a marche aux fleur that he just discovered while exploring the quiet alleyway of Rue Tresseme several blocks away from Villa Benedict. Somehow, an evening with Celine wouldn’t feel complete without a gift so he went ahead and purchased a bouquet of variegated tulips – Celine adores tulips – that symbolized her beautiful eyes. 

Having taken a quick shower, he dresses up in a crisp white shirt layered with a relaxed jacket that’s zipped open. His signature hat is already on as usual. Grabbing two necklaces from the drawer, he fastens them around his neck in front of an oval mirror – one with a pendant down his chest and the other made of cord high up his neck. As added accessories, he wears his favorite leather bracelets on both his wrists. This evening calls for perfection. Picking up the bouquet at the balcony table, he motions for the door.

It’s past 5PM but Celine isn’t spotted anywhere at the main hall. Still, Rayvon stands there patiently waiting all by himself with painted dukes, duchesses and debutantes on the wall as company. No other guests are around it almost looks like the entire villa are deserted.

The lights on the chandelier above him completely shut down, turning the area dark. He decides to step towards an entryway to a narrow hallway he hasn’t yet explored. It takes on the shape of a tunnel. Surrounded by Victorian lampposts lined up close to the ceilings on each side, he observes old black and white photographs of Villa Benedict in the early years with brief descriptions and dates underneath. Various areas within it are displayed from the first art gallery opening in 1889 to the statues found in the villa’s many gardens. A photo of a mausoleum built in the final year of the 19th century is hung in the middle of the hallway. Up to this day, it still holds the graves of the villa’s original founders.

Slipped in-between these works are photos of the regular villa guests of the past during a number of exclusive events. From royal families in Monte Carlo to young socialites, regular visitors had their highest moments photographed. As Rayvon moves further down the hallway, one photo specifically catches his attention in a shocking way:

_Bess at dinner. 1925._

What comes across as just a simple picture of a smiley lady devouring a steak at a restaurant becomes an eerie sight, as this lady is the exact carbon copy of Celine in physical features, from her brunette hair to her sharp almond eyes and even her luxe bag. Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Rayvon takes a closer look at the photo, studying Bess’s appearance. An uneasy feeling grows within him. 

All of a sudden, he hears a faint voice that seems to belong to her from outside, like she’s giving a speech he didn’t know about somewhere. A door to a terrace lies ahead of him. Curiosity drives him into stepping out to follow the direction of that voice. He passes a stoned pathway made dark by a thick canopy and finds a series of stairs that leads underground. The voice gets louder from below and takes on a more commanding tone. He’s convinced it’s really Celine. As he cautiously descends down the steps, he hears a set of rough, masculine voices in the mix. Their conversations can now be clearly heard.

“I chased him around the labyrinth but he got away. You should’ve killed him from the get go,” says one man.

“Well, you’re foolish enough to not know the best tactics! I have to keep it subtle, okay!?” replies Celine with a hint of sarcasm.

“The good thing is at least you got this one quick,” a different male voice sounds off.

“Her energy is weak. But it’ll keep me afloat ‘til I kill Nick tonight.”

Fear rises in him, but Rayvon can’t help uncovering the truth. Sure enough, he spots Celine mingling with a small group of tattooed, edgy men with bulk bodies in a dusty, unused basement. Their backs are facing him, and beyond them lay a teen girl on the ground, her lifeless eyes staring at the crooked ceiling. Bloodstains are all over her chest from a knife stab. There’s a lack of empathy in the way they attend to her, even Celine. Rayvon drops the tulips to the floor in shock. They all realize someone is present and turn their heads to face him.

“Celine…” he stares at her and her henchmen in disbelief. 

“Oh, hi Rayvon. I didn’t know you were sneaking around,” Celine greets him casually like they’re having a normal chitchat. 

“You killed her,” Rayvon points to the dead girl. He honestly has no clue what to say. 

“Damn right, she did!” one of the men yells out. 

“How could I be so stupid? Nick is right. There’s something off about you!” 

“Oh, but didn't you say you love me?" Celine fakes a hurt look then gives a wicked chuckle. The fact that she acts out of character instills fear in him. "Well, it's not like it matters. I was just using you to get to Nick anyway. Hungry siren here trying to survive! I feed off special human power, and I detected your friend received a rare gift of power from the rain the other week. One that can help me last another half-century." 

Ray is starting to piece everything together. All this time Nick kept running away... 

"So it was all an act. You're a liar. You tricked me into falling for you! How could you!!?" Ray says angrily, a hurt, betrayed look plastered on his face. Celine has turned into a completely different person – a devil in disguise.

"Because I'm smart that way, of course! In a way, it was your own doing. I wasn't planning to involve you in all this, but since you're here, maybe you can help me hunt your friend down." 

"Like hell I would! I won't let you hurt Nick!" Ray replies sternly and with a sense of protectiveness for his bestie. 

"Very well. We can do this the hard way, then. Brom!!!"

One of the tough men working for Celine steps forward from behind Rayvon and grabs him before he has the chance to react. It turns out he's the same guy he beat up for Celine at Cinema Astoria. They've been planning that incident all along.

"Hey there pretty boy! Miss me?" Brom shoots Rayvon a sinister grin as he holds him in place.

"Let go of me!” Rayvon struggles hard against him but he's no match for his power, what with his weak body from all the shocking revelation. He gets roughly pushed to a thick wooden pole at the center of the basement. Just as he's about to find his balance, Brom and another henchman forcefully turn him around so his back lies against the pole. The unknown henchman grabs both Rayvon’s wrists and pin them above his head as Brom pulls out some ropes to bind them. More men hurry along to help bind his waist and legs.

"You all are crazy! Let me go!" Rayvon shouts at them with a distressed look.

They ignore him and tighten the ropes instead to secure him to the pole, causing him to wince in pain. 

"Oh Rayvon, you make such a perfect bait. This is going to lure Nick in," Celine smiles in satisfaction, grabbing him by the cheeks.

“Stop touching me! You have no right to do that now that I’ve figured out the real you!” Rayvon jerks his face away from her, but Celine just lets out an evil chuckle as she plays with the pendant hanging on his chest. 

“Well, too bad you were that naïve or you wouldn’t have gotten yourself into this mess.”

"So what are we going to do with him afterwards, boss?" Brom asks her.

"Hmm..." for a moment she appears to be weighing her options. "Let's just kill him too."

"Good plan!" Everybody approves.

"No, please, Celine, you're way better than this," Rayvon finds himself panicking.

"Stop calling me Celine, honey. My name is Bess," she corrects him.

Rayvon gasps as one henchman slips a soft, knotted white cloth between his lips and tie it behind his neck. The sound of footsteps walking down the stairs startles everyone. It reveals a thirty-something bodyguard from the villa. The whole situation with Rayvon and the dead body is alarming but Brom quickly pulls out a knife and slits the bodyguard’s throat on the spot. He instantly drops on the floor. 

Rayvon watches the horror unfold with a feeling of helplessness. He breathes heavily in fear, coughing lightly in his gag. He quietly struggles to break free but the ropes that bind his hands above him are too tight. Brom and company drags the new victim’s body inside as Celine a.k.a. Bess drowns in her own thoughts until an idea sparks.

“Start packing, everyone. We should move to that old warehouse behind Cinema Astoria.”

The men follow her order and pick up their black bags. Some of them cut off the ropes holding the terrified Rayvon in place only to keep his hands firmly within their grip and tie them behind his back. 

“Can’t risk anyone else finding out about us,” Celine adds as she climbs up the basement stairs to leave and beckons them to join her.


	14. Danger

Strapped to a seatbelt in the middle of the backseat of a van, Rayvon quietly struggles against the ropes that keep his wrists bound behind his back, even if he knows his effort is worthless, given Celine and her crew have control over him. The van he got forced into glides along rugged industrial streets onto an unknown destination. Glued to the front seat beside Brom who gets behind the steering wheel, Celine passes a bottle of Evian to one of her henchmen at the back.

“Let him drink.”

The man sitting to Rayvon’s left reaches the back of Rayvon’s head to untie his gag. Just as Rayvon is starting to suck in some much needed air, the guy on the other side shoves the tip of the bottle into his mouth, leaving him with no choice but to drink it all up.

“I’m giving you a second chance here, Ray. Work with me against Nick and I’m willing to let you go,” Celine calls out from the front with a casual tone, as though killing Nick isn’t a big deal. 

“Nick is my best friend and brother! I’d rather suffer than see him get harmed by you,” Rayvon answers her amidst heavy breathing. He shoots her a tortured look.

“Oh well,” Celine sighs in disappointment, signaling for one of her men to take action.

“Just leave us alone, please – mmmph…” Rayvon begs them only to have his words cut short, as the same man who ungagged him pulls the knotted cloth back out and quickly slips it into his mouth, fitting it between the lips, fastening it behind his neck and tightening his cheeks. He stares desperately at Celine as he chews the gag, his breath coming in short gasps. 

“I can’t believe a beautiful guy like you chooses death over this. Guess I’m going to have to keep you as bait,” Celine shrugs. 

************** 

Nick stares emptily at the darkening sky from his balcony. His search for Rayvon hasn’t wielded any results, and to top it all off, he’s being targeted by evil. The safest place for him at the moment is his own suite, but that isn’t a guarantee. 

As he paces around his room, the villa telephone rings, causing him to jump out of shock. He runs to pick it up, hoping it’s Rayvon calling him to let him know he’s okay. 

“Hello?”

“Do you want your friend back? Then come find me at the only red warehouse on Massie Street tonight. Let me strip your powers off.” 

While the identity of the caller is easily recognizable, she hangs up before he could utter a single word. 

The chilling tone in her voice only confirms his greatest fear. His best friend is in trouble.

And further proof is sent via a video message that shows the alarming situation he’s facing.

“Remember Nick… You only have ‘til tonight…” Celine’s icy warning pops up. Her mobile camera then moves to the back of a mysterious van where her men hold poor Rayvon captive and keep him bound and gagged before the video stops. 

“No…..” tears start to gather around Nick’s eyes knowing the danger that lies ahead.


	15. All Locked Up

Located in the same complex at Cinema Astoria, Massie Street is as dead as a winter’s night with a series of unused warehouses. No street lights are present to light up any path. The van arrives right in front of a worn building whose red color distinguished it from everything else along the street. Celine steps out from the front seat, the heels of her jet-black stilettos clicking on the sidewalk. She sashays towards the building’s rusty door, where three of her men are already waiting. The rest of her followers exit the van one by one. Brom pushes Rayvon out menacingly. The captive still has his wrists bound behind his back.

“Come on, Ray, let’s take you to your grave,” Celine calls out from the door in a casual manner. 

Realizing the fate decided upon him, Rayvon lets out a muffled cry through the cloth gag that he still bites on and stares at her pleadingly, but Celine refuses to show any sign of mercy.

“Be quiet!” Brom forcefully drags him inside despite his constant struggling against him. 

Once they all make it to the spacious yet windowless area with an old creaked wooden floor, cracked stone walls and minimal lighting, the front door is locked shut.

“Nick’s on his way here, I think. Aren’t you excited?” Celine smiles deviously at Rayvon as one henchman unties his gag from behind with Brom’s powerful grip still on his arms. Rayvon takes a deep breath once the cloth gets pulled out of his mouth for good. 

“Why are you doing this to us!!!!!??” he protests tearfully.

“I told you I kill to stay alive!” she leans closer to him in a sensual way. “But don’t you worry. I’ll give you a little goodbye kiss.”

“No!” Rayvon tilts his head sideways immediately to avoid her but she grabs his chin by force and roughly brushes her lips against his. After a few seconds, Rayvon successfully pulls away.

“Ugh! You’re a witch! Stay far away from me!!!” 

Celine chuckles evilly. “Fine. You get your wish. After all, you’ll be dead by midnight. Lock him upstairs!” she orders her men. 

They pull the desperate Rayvon up the crooked stairs past candles flickering on the wall until they arrive at a room with a medieval wooden door. One guard pulls out a key to open it. 

Celine steps into view, overseeing the work. She casts Rayvon a victorious glance.

“Get yourself ready. You’ll be inhaling poison all over the room that will slowly weaken your system and take over your body.”

Rayvon manages to get a word out through a quiet sob and silent tears. “My death won’t be for nothing. I’ll die trying to save Nick and fix our friendship,” he chokes out as Brom begins untying the leather ropes that tightly bind his wrists. 

Celine rolls her eyes at him. “Okay, then. Bye, Rayvon. It’s been a pleasure knowing you!”

Once the ropes are taken off, Brom and the guard throw Rayvon inside the room and shut the door immediately. Rayvon hits the floor hard. He winces in pain and sits up on his knees, taking in the empty, stale room full of cobwebs above. A single light from a candle on the wall reveals a wide sliding door in the middle of the floor. He crawls towards it out of curiosity and begins pulling it open.

To his horror, he witnesses a series of skeletons piled on top of one another that indicates they once were trapped here a long time ago. He clasps his hands on his mouth, a look of disbelief plastered on his face. It begins to dawn on him that he’s going to suffer the same fate. His life will be over in a few hours. Sliding the door back, he stands up and runs for the medieval door at the front, pounding hard on it. 

“HELP! Somebody help me, please!!!!!” he screams, knowing well it won’t lead to anything.

“Please…” his voice resorts to a whisper in defeat.

A pipe attached to the ceiling releases clouds of dark mists. They keep flowing out and start to occupy the air above. Rayvon looks up and knows what’s coming. He keeps finding a way to pull the door open in desperation.


	16. Save Rayvon

Nick runs as fast as his feet can take him down a narrow alleyway leading to Massie Street. Once he steps out of it, he could spot the red warehouse situated at a distance. Several guards who are believed to be working for Celine keep watch of the entrance. Nick hurries over to a pile of metal logs and hide behind it to prepare for some action. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down but nervousness takes over.

 _Remember, your power is your greatest weapon_ , whispers a voice inside his head that belongs to Madam Vamil.

Her words are the only thing that's keeping him strong. _Rayvon needs me, and I need him_.

He grabs a medium-sized jar loaded with ice bolts from his backpack, focuses it on the guards and throws it with all his might, sending it flying across the isolated street towards where the gangly guards stand. It hits the floor and BOOM! The jar breaks on the floor and an electric explosion takes place as the ice bolts cut into the skins of the guards, injuring them. They immediately flee their post in pain. The warehouse door is heavily broken with a giant hole in the bottom. 

Nick is about to pull out another jar when he witnesses Celine and her crew exits the warehouse in frustration like they're finding a temporary place to hide. She forces her men to follow her in a direction she prefers. He ducks under the metal logs, knowing anyone of them can spot him right across from them. They run toward another block and disappear from view. About half a minute later, the warehouse looks deserted. 

Nick scans his surroundings to ensure no one senses his presence before making his move.

**************

The mists from the pipe have now clouded the entire poison room except the front area by the medieval door. Rayvon huddles at a nearby corner desperately trying to avoid it, despite knowing it only takes seconds until the mists catch up. As they finally come to a close, he has no choice but to take his final breath before they consume him. He starts choking as the oxygen begins to be stripped off around him. Facing the wall, he kneels with his hands touching it and body pressed to it but the mists keep enveloping him. He suffocates and starts having a dry cough. His body weakens it's a struggle for him not to lose consciousness.

**************

Nick breaks into the warehouse, quickly studying the empty surroundings. There are no glimpses of rooms on the first floor. Just as he's about to climb the stairs, someone pulls his legs, dragging him down. It's an injured guard. Once he has Nick lying on the floor, he jumps on him, attempting to strangle him but Nick uses his legs to kick him hard in the stomach. He loses his balance. Nick picks himself up and raises his right palm in shooting mode.

"Tell me where he is! Tell me or I'll be shooting ice bolts your way!" Nick demands. 

"Tell you what, pretty boy?" the guard laughs sarcastically. 

"Where my best friend is! Where you all locked him!"

"You're late. He's probably dead by now," replies the guard with a sly, unapologetic smile.

Nick releases ice bolts from his hand. They hit the guard's legs, causing him to scream in pain. 

"I don't want to have to kill you. I'm not that kind of person. Just tell me where he is!" 

The guard shoots him a mad look as he holds his legs. "Upstairs on the far left corner!"

Nick takes in his words and quickly dashes up.

**************

"Ray!!!" Nick keeps kicking the thick door open to no avail, a worried expression plastered on his face. 

No sound follows from inside. He kicks the door even harder. It remains firmly in place. Finally, he stands back and grabs a real gun from his backpack - one that he assumed would come in handy in times of emergency like this - and fire multiple shots at the lock. The lock breaks after the eighth shot. He pushes the door open and faces a room full of mists.

"RAY!" he calls out.

No response can be heard. Tears start to form at the edges of his eyes. He’s gone. My little brother is gone, and it’s all my fault. 

Then a suffocating sound alerts him. 

“Rayvon?”

He turns his head to the left and finds his best friend coughing and gasping for air with a hand touching his throat as he huddles at a corner, trapped by this wall of never-ending mists. The torture he had to endure is reflected on his hopeless face. 

Rayvon looks up and almost didn’t believe who’s standing right before him. “Nick?” he speaks with a weak, broken voice.

"Rayvon!!!" Nick hurries over to where Rayvon is.

"Nick... You came…" Rayvon glances at Nick gratefully and seems to want to crawl over to him but his weak body doesn't allow him to. Nick bends down to pick up his little brother and help him up on his feet. 

"How dare they did this to you! Come on, we gotta get out of here,” he leads him out of the room. 

All the mists that were locked up inside have now poured out into the hallway and beyond. Their views are blocked but Nick knows exactly where the stairs are, so they find their way down a pool of overflowing mists. As they reach the center of the living room, a broken chandelier above them violently shakes and falls, taking a large chunk of ceiling with it. 

“Look out!” 

Nick pushes Rayvon to the side and does the same thing with himself. They drop on the floor at the same time the chandelier hits the ground close to them. Nick moves his body on top of Rayvon to shelter him from the crashing pieces. Fortunately, no injury takes place. 

Both run straight for the entrance door, and they finally make it outside… only to find human shapes emerging from the silhouettes across from them. It's Celine and her minions. They're back for the kill.


	17. On the Run

"Stand back, Ray," Nick urges Rayvon to get behind him. 

Rayvon finds a brick wall to lean against close to the entrance, knowing his powerless body is still affected by the poison. Nick raises his right palm in the crew's direction. Pieces of sharp ice shoot out from it. They grow in size within seconds and SWOOSH! They attach themselves on the sidewalk one after the other right in front of the gang, causing cracks in the cemented street and forming a long barrier that blocks their path. Rayvon watches the event unravel with a surprised expression, like it's something he can only see in movies. Nick realizes they're only buying time so they have a shot at escaping but it's still worth trying.

"Screw you!!!!!" Celine yells in extreme fury.

Nick immediately reaches down to pull Rayvon up and wraps his protective arms around him. 

"If you ever dare to touch my little brother again, I swear I will break your bones!" he warns Celine and her crew as Rayvon weakly clings to him and looks on at his captors with a pained expression. 

"I will destroy you both!!!!!" Celine sets her wicked eyes on them.

"Come on!" Nick lets go of the hug, grabs Rayvon's hand and drags him along with him. Both guys run as fast as their feet can take them away from the group. They can hear Celine's warning message from behind. 

"If you don't stop, I swear I will bomb this area now!"

"Don't look back! Keep on running!" Nick orders his best friend. They run pass dead tees and abandoned houses that are replicas of what they saw on Massie Street. Just as they reach the fourth block, a loud BOOM can be heard from far behind. As expected, an explosion takes place. 

The boys check on each other to make sure they're okay and keep moving forward. Once in a while, Rayvon looks like he's ready to collapse but Nick quickly helps him back up and let him lean on him for support as they continue their escape. From one empty street to the next, they keep passing through until they enter a meadow with a view of a mini forest ahead of them. It feels like they've spent an hour on the run so they finally stop to consider their option and catch their breaths. 

"Should we head there?" Nick asks while panting heavily.

"I guess. We can't go back to the villa," replies Rayvon, still coughing occasionally from being trapped earlier on.

"Okay, let's go!"

Both run under a thick canopy of wild trees until they reach what seems to be the center of the forest. The serene, soothing sound of a waterfall can be heard at a distance. They begin to slow down their steps and make their way pass tree logs and rocky grounds until the path opens up, revealing a pretty little sight that's a portrait of a dream. A waterfall that sparkles like diamonds when touched by the glistening light of the moon. At the edge of the waterfall lies a tiny wooden cottage surrounded by dry bushes. Carefully approaching the cottage, they knock on the door that's half-covered with moss. 

"Hello? Anyone there?" Nick calls out. 

No answer comes from inside. Rayvon touches the handle. It turns out the door is unlocked. They step inside to find a dusty, unoccupied little space with one window, a cupboard and a sink. It's the size of a no-bedroom studio apartment. Both glance at each other, seeking approval about staying here for the night. The looks on their faces confirm their minds think alike. Nick places his backpack down at a corner and sits on the window parlor. Rayvon quietly takes a seat beside him. 

Both guys are aware they haven't had time to interact during their escape. In fact, it has been quite long since they last acknowledged each other. They look at each other longingly, their brown eyes fully locked. Silent tears start to wet their eyes, and they can no longer hold back their feelings.

"I'm so sorry!" both cry out at the same time as they wrap each other in a tight embrace. 

"Because of me, you almost got killed. I shouldn't have walked away from you ever. Please forgive me, Ray. I never wanted to lose you. Everything that happened is all my fault," Nick gently touches his Idol brother's face with both hands. Melancholy is plastered all over his face. 

"No. I'm the one who needs forgiving, Nick. I was being a jerk to you the other night and I kept on pressing you to talk when I knew you weren't ready. You were right about her, and I should've trusted you from the beginning. You've been my friend all along and I turned on you. I'm really sorry," Rayvon rests his hands on Nick's shoulders.

Nick slides his hands around Rayvon in a protective hug, pulling him close and motioning for him to rest on his chest. Rayvon softly curls up in his arms. Both of them cuddle in the dark and try to draw strength from each other. 

“From now on, I’m never letting you out of my sight. You almost died tonight, and I would never forgive myself had I lost you,” Nick says with red eyes as he holds Rayvon tighter.

“It’s okay, Nick. You saved my life back there. Thank you so much,” Rayvon casts Nick an appreciative glance, his eyes equally watery. 

“You’re my little brother. It’s always my job to look after you.”

“Maybe we’ll look after each other.”

“Yeah. I love you.”

“I love you too, big brother.”

The two of them stare at each other longingly as they press themselves even closer to each other. 

“We may grew up with sisters, but I truly enjoy having a brother to take care of,” Nick muses, acknowledging their moment together. 

“Me too. This must be what it feels like.” 

Both continue their quiet conversations. 

“So… is that your secret, Nick? The one you’ve been trying to hide?” Rayvon asks with a curious expression but in a patient, non-judgmental tone.

Nick is reminded of his power and the pain that comes with having to deal with it. His expression turns dark as the feeling of shame takes a hold of him. He lets out a sigh before he elaborates.

“Yes. It happened that stormy evening in my suite. I had trouble controlling it at first so I’ve had people witness me shooting ice out of my hand and…” More tears gather around his eyes, causing him to struggle explaining. “They looked at me like I’m an alien. Even a Team Fradiani girl I met at the villa completely shut me out the second she found out. I…” he starts choking on his words. “I didn’t want you running away from me like everyone did. Sorry I kept everything from you, Ray, but it’d hurt me if you stop being my friend because of this. If you decide to unfriend me though, I understand.”

Rayvon immediately wraps his hands around Nick’s neck and warmly hugs him. “Oh Nick, I accept you for who you are just like you accepted me, and I’ll stand by you no matter what. Honestly, that was the coolest thing I’ve ever come to witness. I only wish you would’ve told me sooner. You didn’t have to go through it alone.”

“Thank you so much, Ray. Your friendship means a lot to me,” Nick kisses him on the cheek as he reverts to holding his little brother protectively in his arms, and Rayvon nuzzles him lovingly, resting his head on his left shoulder.

“Our friendship is forever, Nick. Always.”

Both of them exchange tender smiles and eventually reach a comfortable silence as they listen to the calming sound of flowing water outside. Nick notices Rayvon is still in weak condition with him coughing every few minutes. He grabs a bottled water he stashed into the backpack for emergency and urges Rayvon to drink up before letting him lean back on his body. The hug lingers on. Red scars on Rayvon’s wrists are visible among his bracelets. They catch Nick’s attention. 

“Ray, they must’ve tied you up real bad, huh? Did they torture you?” he points to the marks with a look of concern.

Rayvon doesn’t respond. He casts his eyes downward instead. Pain registers in them, showing signs of trauma. Nick could tell whatever he’s been going through frightened him to no end.

“Rayvon? Please tell me what happened. I don’t want to see you broken like that.”

Rayvon finally bares it all. He gives Nick a melancholic glance. 

“They had me tied up and gagged most of the time, Nick. They wanted my help in killing you but I refused to comply so they ended up locking me up to die.”

“How could they treat you like that!” Nick’s anger at the evil gang grows. 

“I saw them slay a bodyguard’s throat while I was held captive, Nick. And a girl with your kind of power. That poisonous room stored the remains of everyone they’ve killed,” Rayvon recalls the situation with glassy eyes.

Nick hugs Rayvon even tighter as a protective gesture. “There’s no way in hell I would’ve let you suffocate and die. I love you too much.” 

“I wasn’t scared about my fate. I was scared mainly for you. As long as you get to live, that’s all that matters,” Rayvon continues.

“But that isn’t fair, Ray. My world wouldn’t be the same without you in it. I’m scared of losing you,” Nick replies with the same tear-soaked eyes as he keeps shielding Rayvon.

“I’m sorry. That’s how I feel about you too. Let’s not lose each other.”

“I’m sorry you had to endure the torture. I really should’ve told you the truth earlier on instead of leaving you in the dark.”

“No, it was all on me. I fell in love with a wicked witch who murders people for a living and goes after my best friend. How stupid was I?”

“You’re not stupid, Ray. You’re a kind soul who tries to see the good in others,” Nick gently assures him.

At first, there’s a bit of a self-doubt in Rayvon, but he decides to accept the compliment. 

“Thanks. And so are you, Nick. That’s why we’ve been best friends right from the start.”

"Very true. You stood up for me today you practically risked your own life for it."

"Because I love you."

"Oh, Ray. I love you too."

Both guys share a sad smile as they seek each other’s comfort even more. Eventually, their tears begin to fade.

“Ray, would you like some soup? I brought Campbell’s chicken noodle soup from the hotel room.”

“It’s okay. You can have it.”

“We can share. You gotta eat, bro. You need to get your stamina back.”

“Okay. Thanks so much.”

Nick gently lets go of the hug to pull the can of Campbell’s out of the backpack as Rayvon looks on. A plastic spoon is attached to it. Once the lid is taken off, he cozies back up on the parlor beside Rayvon, dipping the spoon into the soup. 

“Here,” Nick holds the spoon close to Rayvon’s mouth.

“Nick, you don’t have to do that. I can eat by myself.” 

“Your body is still recovering, Ray. You shouldn’t fight it. Please, let me take care of you.” 

Seeing the finality in Nick’s words, Rayvon allows himself to be fed. Nick finishes what is left once the can is half empty. He drinks it all up in a single gulp, then throws the can and spoon away in a nearby trash can. After downing some more water from the bottle, they get back to cuddling and catching up. Nick is willing to answer all of Rayvon’s questions about his power, including the dark side of it that caused a daily headache the first few days and the fact that he could easily detect Celine’s evil vibe. He also reveals the fun things he could do with it as he got to tap into it even more. 

“I’ve tried playing around with it at random times and learned I can make a few creations, even if only for ten seconds.”

“Can you show me one? I’d like to see it.”

“Sure. Hmm… Let’s go with the easiest.” 

Nick moves his right hand finger in a circular motion and tiny pops of ice shoot up into the ceiling above them, forming a rotating circle that spits out shiny, sparkling water droplets in neon blue and silver. They all disappear within seconds like firecrackers that have lit up the sky at a given time. Rayvon’s expression brightens up at what he just witnessed.

“Whoa… That’s so amazing! I’m blown away!”

“That’s real-life magic, my friend,” Nick replies with a grin. 

“I think this is an added talent you can keep developing.”

“Yeah. If it sticks. I can do another trick for you but I’m exhausted.”

“Don’t worry. I know it takes a lot of energy just to let a single ice bolt out.” 

“True. Hey, I just want to thank you again for your friendship. I appreciate you not freaking out like everyone else,” he pulls Rayvon even closer to him. 

“I would never do that to you. Thank you for everything too. I love having you as my friend and brother.” 

Another silence ensues between them, one that is warm and allows them to feel comfortable in each other’s embrace. But even as they cuddle, a violent late night wind from outside penetrates into the door and window holes of the cottage, bringing about a freezing atmosphere that causes an occasional creaking sound in the old wooden walls.

“Nick, I’m cold…” Rayvon whispers softly, his weak body suddenly affected by the temperature drop. 

“Me too. There’s a light blanket in the backpack. Hang on, Ray.”

Nick reaches for the blanket and immediately wraps it around Rayvon before covering his own body with the other half of it. He then hugs Rayvon tenderly.

“I hope this is enough.”

“It’s more than enough. Thank you so much for taking care of me.”

“You’re welcome. I want to. You should get some sleep. It’s the only way the poison will wear off. You’re going to get better, I promise.” 

“Okay.”

“I’ll hold you ‘til the morning comes.”

This time, it’s Rayvon’s turn to kiss Nick on the cheek. “I love you…”

Nick kisses Rayvon’s eye. “I love you… Good night.”

“Good night.”

Both nuzzle each other one last time before drifting off to sleep against the wall, giving each other body heat as they’re huddled together.

**************

Several hours have passed. The night gets even darker. Distant sounds of footsteps from inside the forest wake Nick up. His eyes shoot open. And his instinct tells him they’re no longer safe.


	18. Midnight

“Rayvon…”

Nick gently brushes his palm along Rayvon’s cheek as he whispers in his sleeping bestie’s ear, making every effort not to startle him. 

“Rayvon, wake up… Now…”

Rayvon, who’s quietly snuggled up in Nick’s arm, immediately opens his eyes.

“Nick, what’s wrong?” he asks, picking up the urgency in Nick’s voice. 

“She’s coming for us. We gotta move.”

The sounds of footsteps keep drawing near. Once again, fear overcomes them. 

“Okay.”

Both roll the blanket up and stash it in the backpack before making a run for the door in the waterfall’s direction. 

Passing slippery rocky paths hidden under the waterfall in the piercing cold night, the boys finally stumble upon a narrow cobble-stoned passageway that keeps lingering on upon reaching the other end. They pick up their pace and follow the dark path, despite their unknown destination. A few minutes later, the passageway opens up, and they arrive at the sight of an abandoned cemetery with dead trees spread out all over the area. They enter the graveyard in silence, looking for a hideout. As they approach a broken angel statue, they hear a sharp, mysterious whisper that seems to address them. A heavy fog creeps out from behind the hollow trees and fills up the center at a rapid speed.

“Nick…”

The boys are on alert, giving each other knowing looks.

“Let’s just keep on going,” Nick suggests.

Before they have time to react, Celine springs forward behind Rayvon and shoves a knife against his throat, pulling him back with force until his body is pressed to her.

Ray!!!” Nick panics.

“If you fight it, I will slit your throat right this very second,” she warns Rayvon. 

“What do you want!?” Nick demands, still standing right where he is, frozen in fear.

“Your power, of course,” Celine replies slyly as she holds the desperate Rayvon within her grip. 

“Leave him alone, woman,” Rayvon says amidst heavy breaths, his hands holding on to Celine’s forearm that’s wrapped around his neck from behind. 

“You hush,” she hisses.

“You know I can kill you fast, right?” Nick calls her out.

Celine’s devious smile is plastered across her face.

“You have no idea,” she remains calm like his threat doesn’t affect her.

“Ah!” Nick falls as Brom sweeps in behind him and knocks him to the ground. His head hits a stone, causing him to lose consciousness.

“Nooooo! Nick!” Rayvon screams in terror, afraid for his best friend.

“Too bad it has to end this way for you both. There’s no escaping me this time, not after all my minions have been killed in the bomb.”

“You’re sick...” he gasps weakly.

“I won’t stop til I get my immortality back!” Celine snaps, pushing the knife closer to Rayvon, making it even more difficult for him to breathe.

“Your face…” he tilts his head to see half of Celine’s face getting all wrinkly. It’s a monstrous sight that brings a quiet shock to him. 

“I told you I need to feed off energy from people like him or I would… decompose,” she explains with mock sophistication in her delivery. The thought of it sends shivers down Rayvon’s spine.

 

“So what should we do with him?” Brom calls out from a distance with the unconscious Nick on the ground. 

“Don’t kill him yet. I would need his power when he wakes,” Celine orders him as Rayvon gets weaker. Celine keeps her knife grazing his neck as he slowly bends down in a kneeling position from suffocation. As Celine and Brom talk business, Rayvon’s hand slowly motions towards the backpack that lies within close proximity of him.

Grabbing the gun Nick stashed inside the backpack, Rayvon slowly aims it at Celine’s hips. He cautiously turns sideways to ensure Celine’s eyes are still on Brom.

BANG! Bullets fly through the mist and penetrate through Celine’s body. She drops on the floor, and Rayvon breaks free of her, heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Brom witnesses what happens and flees the scene. 

Rayvon puts down the gun and runs off to Nick.

“Nick… Please wake up,” he touches Nick’s face with extreme worry and slowly lifts it up to face him, but Nick’s eyes remain closed, and his body isn’t responding.

He feels a presence behind him. Before he has time to react, a shovel swings right at him, hitting him on one shoulder. He pulls away from Nick and lies facing the ground, wincing in pain.

“You think a gun shot could kill me? I’m centuries old, remember?” Celine laughs wickedly.

Rayvon fights the pain as he attempts to get back up but Brom, who’s suddenly back in the picture, roughly grabs him by his jacket and turns his body upwards. He pulls Ray’s wrists to position them just above his hat and pins them hard to the ground with just one hand. 

“Goodbye for real this time, my darling Ray.” Celine stands above him like a mad scientist about to experiment with her subject. She has her knife in her grip once again, ready for the kill.

“Nooooo! Please don’t!” Rayvon screams in fear, but Brom’s other hand presses a mini towel over his mouth, muffling his voice.

“You and Nick will meet again on the other side, I promise,” she gives her final words as she bends down close to him and starts lifting the knife above his chest.

The black sky right above them blinds them as it suddenly turns white. Celine freezes what she’s doing and looks up along with Brom, who still has Rayvon captured. 

Nick slowly opens his eyes and regains consciousness. He wakes up to the sight of his best friend in harm’s way.

“Rayvon!” He jumps at Celine, bringing her down with him. They roll on the grass trying to outdo each other. “Enough, Celine!!!”

Brom stays put by holding Rayvon steady, despite not being able to help his boss. Rayvon stares at them helplessly. Celine topples over Nick, pinning him to the grass. She slashes his wrist, taking advantage of the situation to grab his palm by force. 

“Ah!!! You’re hurting me!” Nick exclaims. 

His power eventually gets zapped. He yells in pain as he loses all his godly energy. Celine’s ruined look quickly fixes itself, its skin covering her skull-like face. She becomes her intoxicating beauty once again. 

“Yes!!!! Victory is mine!!!”

Just as she gets in a celebratory mode, thunderbolts spring out from the vanilla sky and strike her body, bringing about an electric shock. Nick quickly pulls away from Celine. Brom is startled by what he witnesses and lets go of Rayvon. Rayvon takes advantage of the opportunity he has by kicking Brom right on the stomach. Brom is about to leap back at Rayvon, but Nick runs over to stop him. He throws Brom with all his might into the multiplying thunders where Celine gets struck. As the expanding walls of thunder take over the evil duo, Nick yanks Rayvon away, pulling his best friend towards him. Both check on each other quick.

“Oh, Rayvon!”

“Nick! She stripped you off your powers.”

“I’m not in pain now, I promise.”

Rayvon snatches the backpack and gun on the grass and he and Nick flee the scene, away from the thunderbolts and deadly screams of Celine and Brom. A tree that gets hit by lightning falls down on the path they are about to cross.

“Nick, look out!!!!!!!” Rayvon who’s aware of the incoming doom pushes Nick aside. They tumble on the grass close to where the tree log just smashed the ground. 

“Thanks for saving my life,” Nick shoots Rayvon a meaningful glance before both pick each other up and continue their escape.

Passing through a few more gravestones, they finally stumble upon a dead field that leads uphill. Once they have climbed their way up, they turn their heads back around to see the thunderbolts are spreading fast across the sky, creating a massive lightning above them. 

“Nick…”

Nick finds Rayvon burying his face close to his shoulder. There’s a terrified look in his eyes, and he quickly wraps him in a tight hug.

“It’s going to be okay. Don’t worry,” he assures Rayvon as his cheek brushes his. 

The thunderbolts eventually disappear, and the sky returns to pitch black. Celine and Brom are no longer at sight. 

_They’re finally gone, Nick. Burned to dust. You’re safe now. But you must leave this town soon._ That voice belonging to Madam Vamil provides Nick with the comfort and consolation he so needed.

An old church building is visible from where he and Rayvon stand. They run in that direction, knowing the cold is taking over their bodies.

“Please help us!” Rayvon knocks on the door once they reach the entryway. 

“We need your help. Please open up and let us in,” Nick chimes in.

Silence ensues from inside. They soon learn the broken exteriors emphasize the abandonted state of the early 19th century-looking church.

Both find difficulty in unlocking the door. Nick takes off his key necklace that seems a better option to test on than the ones on Rayvon’s neck. He inserts the pendant into the door’s hole, and it clicks open at last. Nick slips the necklace back on. Both step foot inside an open area adorned with broken paintings of saints and a piano with missing keys at the altar.

An empty corner room is present. Rayvon dashes inside and takes a seat on the floor close to the wall. Nick runs off to join him. They pull the blanket out of the backpack and quickly wrap themselves in it. 

“It’s freezing in here.”

“Come here. Let’s keep each other warm.”

Nick and Rayvon slide back into each other’s hug, their blanket keeping them secure.

“We’ve been through a lot together, Ray. It’s better if we get a much needed rest.”

“Yeah. But Nick, is your head hurt? You got knocked out a while ago,” Rayvon gently asks, his hand lightly touching Nick’s temple.

“I’m still a little lightheaded, but I’ll recover in the morning, I guess. Thank you, Ray,” Nick kisses Ray’s forehead underneath his hat.

“So you’re not affected by the power-stripping?”

“It was painful at first but I felt free afterwards. I didn’t want it in the first place, anyway. You are all that matters.”

“Thank you. I feel the same way about you. You’re family to me. Hope you sleep well. Good night,” Ray nuzzles Nick on the nose, an act that Nick returns.

“Good night, my baby brother.”

They sleep in each other’s affectionate embrace. All is quiet except the occasional sound of their pendants moving on the silver chains around their necks.

**************

“Nooooooo! Stop!”

“Rayvon? Rayvon!” Nick shakes Rayvon in the middle of the night, knowing he’s been screaming in his sleep. He’s completely worried.

“Wake up, Rayvon! Wake up, please!”


	19. Comfort

After a second attempt, Nick successfully gets Rayvon to open his eyes. His breaths are unsteady. 

“You’ve been having a nightmare, Ray,” Nick does his best to comfort him, tenderly touching his cheeks.

Rayvon glances at Nick and comes to a realization that he’s right. But that doesn’t erase all the trauma.

“It felt so real. She found us. Game over,” he recalls the dream quietly with a traumatic look. Tears start to gather at the corner of his eyes, threatening to pour out. Nick softly wraps his arms around him, acting like the protective big brother he’s supposed to be. Both are still in the safety of their blanket.

“And her dead victims… They were everywhere throughout the dream, and I was staring right at them…” 

“That was awful. Wish you never had to witness all that. I’d keep you safe always,” Nick squeezes Rayvon even tighter, as though he’s sheltering him from danger. He goes on to kiss Rayvon’s forehead and keeps rubbing his back as Rayvon rests his head close to his neck and begins to sob quietly.

“Oh, Ray. It was my fault you’re so stressed out. I did this to us. I’m truly sorry for everything,” guilt overcomes Nick once again he starts to tear up as well.

“No, Nick. I did this to us.”

“We’ll be okay from now on. Thank goodness they’re gone. No one can hurt you and me ever again.”

“Yeah…” 

The world outside is dark, and they only have each other to draw strength from. 

“Nick, you can get back to sleep. I’m really sorry I woke you up. I’m okay now,” Rayvon says once his tears dry up. 

“No, Ray. I want to be wide-awake with you and maybe catch up on things if you like. It really felt like forever, and I miss you.”

“I miss you too. A lot. A lot.”

Both stare at each other deeply. 

“Can’t believe our vacation’s almost over,” Nick says silently.

“If only we can slow down time,” Rayvon adds.

“Hey, I was thinking we could extend our trip. Not here but somewhere else. For another week,” an idea springs up in Nick’s head.

“That’d be wonderful, Nick. I’d love to.”

“It’d be just the two of us. No one else is allowed.”

“Agreed. I want to spend every single day of our adventure with you.” 

“So do I. We can start packing up tomorrow and check out.”

“Yeah. I don’t want any of us to get attacked.”

“Nothing will happen to us if we stick together. We’ll take care of each other, won’t we?”

“Always. I’m so happy we’re brothers.”

“Brothers forever.”

The two of them stay curled up in each other’s arms, brushing their lips against each other’s cheeks and nuzzling endlessly.

A 3AM air breaks in from outside, freezing the entire room in a snap and piercing through their skin. Nick’s post-power allows his body to easily adapt to the condition, but he’s alerted by the decrease in his bestie’s body temperature.

“Ray, your hands are freezing,” Nick says softly as he holds them.

“I’m so cold Nick,” Rayvon gives him a weak reply. “But don’t worry about me. I’ll try to hang on.”

“I will never not worry about you, Ray. You look so pale like you’re dying, and I won’t let that happen.”

“I love you,” Ray gently gives him a peck on the cheek with a look of gratitude.

Nick looks around the room and sets his eyes on a half torn purple velvet curtain on the side window. An idea springs to mind. He quickly hurries over to rip the curtain off and walks back to drape it around Rayvon and himself as a blanket double.

“You won’t have to freeze any longer now. Hope it’s okay if I hold you like this. I don’t want to lose you ever again,” Nick pulls Ray even closer to him than before.

“It’s okay. I’m running out of words to thank you for taking care of me.”

“You don’t have to, Ray. All I want is your friendship. Just be my friend and little brother forever.”

“Our friendship is forever, Nick. I’m so thankful for it. Hey, we had a good cry together, didn’t we?”

“Yes we did. I will always be here for you no matter what.”

They gaze at each other with a brotherly affection and the promise of a lifetime of friendship. A sincere smile forms on each of their faces.

Rayvon playfully ruffles Nick’s hair, and Nick bites Rayvon’s hat for fun. The increasingly fierce wind makes the room even colder. Rayvon snuggles back up to Nick, while Nick cuddles him real tight to provide extra warmth.

“I think your body is still recovering from the poison. You should catch up on sleep now.”

“Okay… And you as well.”

“You’re going to get your strength back tomorrow, I promise. I love you so much, Ray.”

“I love you so much, Nick. More than you’ll ever know.”

For one final time, both brush their lips against each other’s cheeks caressingly and finally drift back to sleep in each other’s comfort, their bodies pressed against each other for warmth and comfort on a cold, restless night.


	20. Starry Night

“Ready for our duet, Ray?” Nick asks excitedly. 

“Of course, Nick. I’m beyond ready.” Rayvon winks at his bestie. 

Both Nick and Rayvon step up onto the stage to deliver a beautiful stripped down rendition of the Carole King classic “You’ve Got a Friend” to a relaxed crowd who look more than thrilled to have two gorgeous _American Idol_ guys serenade them for the evening. The guitarist hits the chords melodically to enhance the guys’ smooth vocals. Nick and Rayvon keep stealing loving glances at each other throughout the song, Nick with his preppy-looking jacket and Rayvon with his usual blue button-down shirt. 

Once they're done, the announcer sends them off before calling for the next guest performer. The boys now indulge in grilled buffet dinner, fresh fruits and summer wine that are served at the little garden party. All guests of Allegio Inn are welcome to join. Grabbing a cozy table close to a brightly lit tree, the two of them finally get to catch up over savory tenderloin steak, French fries and white wine.

They mingle with several admirers who ask for autographs and selfies afterwards. As soon as the last fan leaves, Nick takes a second glass of wine from the bar near a lighted tree.

“I think I’m going to take a walk. See you back at our room?” Ray gently touches Nick’s shoulder.

“You’re not going to stick around?” Nick asks.

“No. I just need to clear my head for a bit. You’re free to stay. I’ll be alright,” Rayvon reassures him. 

**************

Rayvon makes his way deep into the garden all by himself. The serene sound of water flowing keeps him company. 

“Rayvon! Wait up!” Nick chases him from behind.

Rayvon stops in his track and twists his head back to face his best friend, who’s running in his direction.

“Nick…” his lips curve into a radiant smile.

“Are you okay?” Nick grabs Rayvon’s hands and gently holds them.

“I am, bro.” Rayvon’s brightly lit face contradicts his wispy eyes.

“Hey, you know you can always confide in me,” Nick pushes himself closer to Ray, and Ray lets him.

Rayvon pauses as though he’s struggling to find the right words to say. He glances deeply at Nick. “It’s just that I can’t help feeling empty inside now that we’re about to go our separate ways soon. I’m not ready to say goodbye yet, Nick.” He finally reaches for Nick and slings his arms around his neck, a gesture that his best friend returns.

“Honestly, I’m not ready either, and I never will be. There won’t ever be a day where I won’t miss you, Ray. I love you too much that letting you go would be too much pain.” Nick holds him tight in silence. He then cups his face. “Let’s not say goodbye. We should keep hanging out whenever I’m down in LA or if you stop by Nashville to visit your Belmont friends. Can you promise me that?” 

“Yes, I can.” Ray replies genuinely. Nick still detects a gloomy tone in his voice.

“I could tell something’s bothering you. Like you’re still haunted by everything that happened.”

Rayvon is surprised as though Nick could see through his soul. Nick quickly slides his hands around Rayvon’s waist and draws his body close to him. Both guys end up hugging.

“It’s okay. Time’s a great healer, and I hope that time will come soon. I want to be here to comfort you now,” Nick’s protective tone is back on.

“I’ll get through it somehow, Nick,” Rayvon softly replies in Nick’s ears.

“We’ll get through it together.”

“Okay.”

“Would watching the stars make you feel slightly better?” Nick suggests with a hopeful look.

“I’d love that,” Rayvon’s smile slowly returns. “But I’d feel better anywhere as long as you’re with me.”

**************

The full moon hangs high on the night sky adorned with glistening stars. The Orion constellation is visible right above an open field where Nick and Rayvon are standing. Nick has his sweet hands wrapped around Rayvon from behind as they gaze at the starry grandeur. Rayvon’s hands gently touch Nick’s. Both are silently enjoying each other’s company and the tranquility of the moment.


End file.
